vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky
Who is Sky? Sky is a character played by DoctorShaggy who was on the outskirts of the Renegades RP. He is a member of Aegis and the adoptive son of Miss Universe and Azreal. Backstory In the great violent expansion that was the Big Bang, Sky first came to perceive his existence. He was a formless consciousness, drifting in the fabric of space. He found himself alone, without companionship in his newfound perception for 200 million years until the first stars began to form. He found he could commune with the stars, and eventually the planets. For a while, he felt a little less alone, though the stars and the planets were simple things. Cold and distant, they spoke but held little in the way of friendship and true caring. Sky drifted through the cosmos persisting in his childlike state isolated from any form meaningful motivation until, after the passing of countless millennia, he found himself shackled by an unknown power. He was forced into physical form and dragged to the surface -- an existence he had never known. Now, in this alien and strange world he must learn and grow in ways never required of him before. Lore Lore tidbits tied to Sky's background. * Ooroo - Spacefaring megafauna that drift in the void of space. They sit in hibernation for millenia until being pulled into the gravitational well of a star, where they begin to feed off it's stellar radiation. They siphon its life until the slightly accelerated end of the stars life, at which point they propel themselves onward to the next unwilling star. "Parasitic Star Whales" * Dream Array - A series of immense pillars floating in the void of space born of unknown origin. Those who venture into its expanse begin to experience gradually intensifying visions of their dreams and imaginings. Though Sky could never interact with physical beings before his binding to the ground, he has seen several who have dared its depths. None returned. * Ikoiko - One of the few beings who could perceive Sky before his binding. Far more distant than even the stars, the Ikoiko care only for their intellectual pursuits and feats of stellar engineering. Beings of pure energy born just a few hundred millenia following the big bang, their reason for existence is to be the great preservationists of the impossible, the spark to that which would have never been. Frozen stars which wouldn't have been seen naturally in the universe for billions of years to come, or Generation III stars that lack the natural conditions to thrive outside of the newly born universe exist due to the work of the Ikoiko. Current Story Bound to the Ground On being bound to the ground, Sky was lucky enough to meet a small band of people: Shade, Erin and Belle. With their help, he rapidly came to understand more than he'd experienced in billions of years of wandering the cosmos. Though his views and understanding of the world are still like that of a child, he's come to truly care for many of the people of the ground he's met in his journey. That is his guiding light, and after having been given a name for the first time by Shade, he's come to collect names from several of the people he meets--little pieces of them to carry with him always. Adoption He had recently come under the tutelage of Cell in order to protect the lives of those he's come to cherish -- the lives he's come to realize will not last forever. With association came fondness, and Cell along with Azreal adopted Sky into their family, making Belle his adoptive sister. Under the instruction of Cell he is learning how to use his worm hole ability to teleport. Aegis Interview and Recruitment On October 10th Sky attends the Aegis interviews in the Stranger’s Cathedral. During his interview Hybris and Satchi question him on his capabilities and he states that rather then focusing on combat he'd rather be a diplomat for the group. The two Aegis leaders are very interested in the prospects of a diplomacy group and are impressed with Sky On October 18th Sky visits the Stranger’s Cathedral to see Hybris as she gives the potential Aegis recruits a tour of their base as well as spar. Once their Hybris gives Sky the news that he has been offered a place within Aegis which he accepts. He is also reunited with his parental figures Miss Universe and Azreal who have returned from their disappearance. Aegis Induction On November 9th Sky and other Aegis recruits attend the induction ceremony becoming an official member of Aegis core. After the ceremony Sky is sent with the first group to complete Beedle Vaughx's mission. During the fight against the ZOO Sky places a portal trap on the ground that one of their opponents walks over causing them to fall from a great distance. Near the end of the mission Sky makes an attempt to hit Beedle by teleporting to him however Beedle's interference forces Sky to teleport slightly too far and he misses his attack. New Body Around early December Sky gets abducted by energy beings. These beings inform Sky that they are his creators who perform experiments. They tell Sky that his physical form was a mistake, due to him being placed on a planet whose primary species was not avian, and that they have come for him to rectify this mistake. After strapping Sky to a table they perform work on his body altering it to be more humanoid to match the majority of the population on Earth. Sky is then freed now baring a more humanoid stance. People started taking notice of Sky's new body and realized that he was naked (even though he's always been naked). Beedle Vaughx offers Sky a solution to this problem in the form of a new suit. The suit is made out of a material that repairs itself upon being damaged and produces a cheese burger every hour. On December 13th 2018 Sky reaches out to his mother Cell to tell her the news of the situation and ask for a favor. Sky asks her to help remove his body from producing radiation when he is damaged, to which Cell suggests instead to use this as an ability to be trained. Cell then cuts Sky open and manipulates the energies inside him so that he may control this energy should it leak out and avoid harming his allies. Cursed Sky joins Acheron, Catastraseed, Krass, and Sebastien on a mission to retrieve an item for Krazhul. The mission leads them to fight against a golem that was defending these items. The group destroys the golem and retrieves the items they were seeking but upon returning to their homes they realize that each of them has been afflicted by a terrible curse. Sky received a curse that made him blind. The only thing he was able to see however was his mother Cell who was able to lift the curse for herself only, so as not to interfere. Attempting to remove the curse the group returns to the mountain without Sebastien this time but with the assistance of Andraste and Yuuhi. Once returning the group communicates with nature itself each person approaching individually in hopes that their apology will remove the curses. Sky apologizes and offers the glasses given to him by his mother to nature. Nature realizing that Sky is the child of the universe allows him to keep the glasses and removes the curse out of fear. However nature says that Sky is honor bound to retrieve all the metal the group took and bring back Sebastien or he will be afflicted again with the curse. A Trade Sky having worked with Sebastien on his task knew that Krazhul was still in search of a crystalized dragons eye to complete his illusion ring. In order to assist with this Sky asks Faelyix for assistance as she is a dragon herself and would know where to best get such an item. Fae takes Sky to a city sized crystalized star dragon in the Inbetween, the corpse of the previous Guardian before Fae. She allows Sky to take the eye as long as Sky agrees to see her more often and ask for others to see her more as well. Sky brings the eye to Krazhul and when asked what he wants as a reward Sky asks for a way to bind a archangels feather that is also a shield to himself. Krazhul does so but due to the feather being holy it gravely burns the lich's hands when he binds the object to Sky. Sky thanks him but feels sad that Krazhul was harmed for helping him. Leaving Sky resigns himself from Aegis having to go meet his mother Miss Universe for an unexplained task. He does not know when he might return but Hybris assures Sky that he will always be welcomed to return if he comes back after the task. Name Collection Below is a list of all the names Sky has been given and who has given him these names. Personality Sky is eager and very curious trying to learn about many things within the world especially about love. He is a bit naïve and overly trusting taking in others information at face value. He is very compassionate and has a lot of heart wanting to make the bonds between people and himself stronger. Family Sky has become the adopted son of Azreal and Miss Universe. With his adoption he has become siblings with his friend Belle. He has recently become aware of the existence of two other adopted sisters Arbor, who he had accidentally found a piece of, and Bubbles, who he has yet to find out much about. He has adopted Cleo as his daughter caring for her with the help of Seth. Powers * Wormhole - Sky has shown the ability to teleport great distances through wormholes. He is able to teleport others with him but has a limit of uses. * Radiation Energy - When wounded Sky's body produces radiation energy that is harmful to organic life. * Rail Gun - Sky wields a rail gun crafted by Nhio and powered by his radiation energy to deal damage from afar. * Archangel Shield - Sky wields an archangel feather that grows and shifts into a shield that he can summon to him. Alternative Roleplaying Characters ??? - A black and white mosquito person part of (TBA). Sable - Sable is a Fey Boggle who can provide powers to other beings to defend earth. They are closely connected to Skie who he gave powers to. Trivia * Doctor Shaggy is known for his model making skills and a few meme models. This includes knuckles versions of Oblivious, Knuckles Parriz, and Floppy Dumbledore. * Sky keeps with him a book of 2100 puns. * Sky dyed his plumage to support his friend Pave. * Sky was one of the members of Team Significant Others to find a piece of Arbor. Funnily enough he named the pink spinel Jim the Gem, ironically naming his own sister. Gallery Sky 2.PNG Spacebirb2.png|Sky's original body. File:Sky_Glasses.png|Sky with his new glasses. From the stars.png File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-09-09_04-01-00.358.png File:Sky_Red.jpg|Sky with his feathers dyed matching his father. File:Sky_Cell.jpg|Sky asking Miss Universe for help with his body. Sky and Mhai.PNG|Significant others Sky and Mhai. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Species: Null